In the past, respiratory devices for filtering and removing noxious material and fumes from atmospheric air have generally included a screen or filter material which when attached to the face of the user covers the mouth and nose of the user. Other respiratory devices have included a complex canister or container combination containing catalysts and filters which also must be worn on the face of the user. When desired, such devices have been provided with face masks, nose clips, goggles and complex tubing connecting the filter containers and the face mask. Also, there are certain mouth-held respirators having complex filtering components which extend outwardly from the mouth of the user.
However, such devices have found only limited application as occupational safeguards because they are difficult to use, are generally uncomfortable to wear and bulky in appearance. Moreover, such devices are expensive to manufacture, unsightly to the wearer and have often encountered problems wherein the saliva of the user penetrates the interior respirator device to destroy the efficiency thereof.